


Just One Yesterday

by WingMoon



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Women, Christmas Themed, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gift Fic, Multi, Peggy Carter as Captain America, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Time Travel, Woman of MCU, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingMoon/pseuds/WingMoon
Summary: The sky opened up as another fucking portal was opening up but that not what made both Peggy and Steve gasped. As what looked like Quinjet as it landed on the ground and what stepped out Steve Rogers with both arms but one was held her shield.Why couldn’t they just have a normal Christmas day?





	Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_needless_litany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_needless_litany/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and I hope you have an amazing New Year, Lady_needle_litany! I hope you like the fanfic and hopeful it follows everything the prompt you asked for was there. :) 
> 
> I have double checked for any mistake, if there is anymore I'm sorry.
> 
> Also sorry the gift was posted late.

_“Peggy!”_

_It was like all of her other dreams she was having ever since two years ago. There in front of her was a man that looked like her husband but with two arms instead of one as his hand was reaching out towards her._

_She reached out to grab his hand---_

“Hey, it is going to be okay.” Her husband whispered into her ear.

She hummed as she rolled over to double check the surrounding was good and as she cuddles into her husband chest she doubled check to see if he had a pulse.

He was still here and not dusted.

Her husband used his only arm to comb his fingers in her long brown hair. If only they could stay like this forever. Luckily they could since everyone in SHEILD was taking a break.

“Hey, honey it is snowing, Now it is perfect Christmas day.” Peggy smiled to her husband chest he moved from her hair down to her back.

Peggy thought back to last few years and was grateful for whatever miracle that was keeping her family and team together. Even though not everyone had something celebrate because everyone can still feel the effect of two years ago since half of the population disappeared. Her team was still trying to do their best to keep everything under control. Yet, even superheroes need a break and luckily Director Janet van Dyne knew that as everyone was “ordered” to take this Christmas off. She was glad that she just stop being Captain American for one day and just be Peggy Cater Rogers for one day. She was also glad that her husband had quit and was staying home. He needed it especially after everything with Hydra—

No, she will not go down this path. There was no coming back those thoughts and she didn’t want to worry about her husband. Steve had his own issues to work with and she wanted to concentrate on making sure he was okay.

He was more important and nothing else matter now.

Anyways it was turning out to be a great Christmas as last night Steve did give her present early. Then later today both Steve and she were going over Potts’ house for Christmas party. Pepper said she had an extra surprise for Peggy. Peggy was not sure what else Pepper could be giving her. She was already happy that Pepper and her wife agreed to make a new arm for Steve. Also, their friendship was priceless. However, it seemed the world had other plans as usual as duty called when the phone that lay on bedside table stand beside them rang.

Peggy groaned as she rolled over to grab the phone as her husband laughed into her ear.

“I’m so glad I retired.”

“Shut up, also we might need you against…”

Steve peaked over her shoulder and read the text, “At least we can tell MJ and Liz what they missed as they went backpacking. At least this villain is seasonal themed.”

However, that didn’t help the situation as Peggy just dropped the phone back on the bedside table stand and buried her head into the pillow. Why can’t the villain just take the day off, too? 

“Honey,  Director Janet van Dyne is texting and she said that if you—”

“Okay, Okay, I’m getting up but if I’m getting up when you are coming with me, mister. Retired my ass.”

Peggy dragged herself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom not before she texted her team.

When she entered the bathroom she felt a little dizzy as she felt something magically surrounding her like—

No, the T **esseract** is locked in the safe underground many layers in the ground and no way that thing is in the wrong hands. Her hands started to shake as quickly ran to lock the door as she slides down as it felt like her lungs were collapsing within her body. She closed her eyes as the temperature around her dropped as it started to get cold and the room was closing in. 

“No this isn’t real,” Peggy said as memories flashed in front her eyes as the vast snowy planes front was coming closer to her face as gravity was working to bring the ship down.

What she was doing? Why did she not grab Steve’s hand if she did then--

_“Peggy! Becare---”_

She snapped her head up as she gasped as _she saw another man that looked like her husband but with two arms was reaching out towards her._

_She reached out to grab his hand as the world around him started to turn into dust._

“Peggy! Get out of here!” Steve yelled of the other side of the door.

Peggy held her breath in for a minute as she felt heart slowly start to center as she pushed herself off the bathroom door. She opened the door just to poke her head out and was about to say something when her eyes were drawn to the TV.

The sky opened up as another fucking portal was opening up but that not what made both Peggy and Steve gasped. As what looked like Quinjet as it landed on the ground and what stepped out Steve Rogers with both arms but one was held _her_ shield.  He was wearing a navy blue, utilitarian- style with a Kevlar-based ballistic component but this was more dirtied and the star was missing from the chest. Even the shield that he was holding looked duller than usual.  The snow that was falling even stopped once he stepped out. He seemed to have stopped the villain from terrorizing the streets of New York City for a second. Only for the villain yelled for his army of crazy fighting snowmen stopped what they doing. The villain, then pointed for the snowmen started towards their new target. Only for two laser beam shots behind Rogers to hit the incoming army. A man in grey armor that looked just like what Tony and Pepper had moved from behind Rogers to get more snowmen ahead of him. However, the voice that came out of it made Peggy hold onto her chest as Steve ran to hold her. God if she feeling like this what is Pepper feeling? Should they tell Tony?

Not like there can be any more dead pe---

Rogers had already moved from his spot helping his teammate as he was plowing through the snowmen with his shield in front him. However, as the next few people stepped out of the portal Peggy screamed for her husband to call the team and suit up.

Because there stood Laura’s dead husband Clint, Jane’s dead boyfriend Thor and god was that Scott Lang?!

Not only that when did Natasha have blonde hair?

Why couldn’t they just have a normal Christmas day?

000

It supposed to be fucking Christmas day and Pepper was supposed to be home with her wife enjoying it. However, it seemed that the past wanted to come back to life.

Her day started out great. Helen had made other breakthrough with Regeneration Cradle. Their adopted daughter Liz was having a great two weeks off university as she traveled the world with a girlfriend and was going to meet their other girlfriend in Wakanda in the next week. Both Helen and Pepper adored both Liz’s girlfriends like they are their own children. Same goes with both other families. That was why Pepper was glad for a change of pace. Usually, Helen and Pepper were working with SHEILD especially after the disaster that happened two years ago both of them were overworked. Pepper loved being Rescue but she reminds the days that Tony had let the suit control him. She knows that sometimes she needed to put the suit down just be Pepper Potts Cho. That was why she was happy that Tony had found Stephen Strange. Even though at first he was an arrogant asshole, but he meets Tony when he was suffering from palladium poisoning. She should have known something was wrong. However, Tony was closed off especially since coming back to Afghanistan without Rhodey and an arc reactor in his chest. She missed Rhodey too but she wished that Tony had opened up to either her or Happy. Rhodey may be gone but they were both were still there. That why she was glad that Stephen had helped retired from the suit for a while. Even though it was for another tragic event of Stephen as he severely injures his hands in a car accident. Liz had said that Shuri wouldn’t mind looking to Stephen’s hands and luckily with the advancement of Wakanda he was healed. Now both of them were in Mexico city celebrating their honeymoon. While Tony met Stephen she had met Helen. They both had join forces because while Tony was gone he was the brain behind most of the technology that he made. However, once he felt there was a power vacuum and while Pepper tried her best as CEO. She had wished Tony gave her more preparation than one day just giving her both the company and her own suit when he had palladium poisoning. She had wished that Tony had given her in a more traditional way but when was Tony ever traditional? At least for her wedding, she was less Tony and had just had brought “South Korea” for a day. Gosh, she rubbed her forehead as remembered that day.

So that why Pepper was so happy as both of them were finally on vacation celebrating ten years going strong in South Korean visiting her parents and just enjoying Seol during Christmas day.  She just glads not to be thinking about work or Liz’s father. Even though she knew after their vacation they had to visit Liz’s father in jail. The therapist had said that Mr. Toomes was doing better and that there was still hope there. She wished that the therapist had not given that hope to Liz. It has been a stressful last two years. From Liz’s mother is one of the people that disappeared in the dust and Liz going in between foster homes. Also no matter what happened it was not acceptable to kill a child. Liz was finally in a stable setting and a therapist should know better.  Helen and she had so many fights just because Pepper thinks that they should replace the therapist with someone more professional. She might have cheated too by calling Tony to have her back. It didn’t help either couple when Stephen had sided with Helen. God those two years was too much as Pepper even wonder would she ever get out with family still intact.

However, if there is one thing that Potts&Cho family is they work better together and they always pull together. Also, it might help that Pepper has a weakness for her wife when Helen pulls her into her private lab to “make up.”

Pepper should have known ever since she suited up there was one normal Christmas day. Yet, as Pepper read the text from Peggy she didn’t believe her. Yet Pepper and Helen both ran to the closet bar as everyone was watching the scene unfold in front of her. As Pepper watched a grey suit which looked a lot more built than Tony suit which Rogers called War Machine was calling for some backup. It wasn’t the suit that was bothering Pepper but the voice. It has been so long but she could never forget that voice as long as she lived. She felt Helen grab her hand as she squeezed it reassuring. Usually, it would work, but Pepper could feel her whole shake.

Then Pepper flinched as the other dead members helped War Machine as Clint who was not using his regular bow and arrow but a sword was cutting through some snowmen. The villain had long gone and there were only a few snowmen left when an arrow from above cut through a snowman that came above Clint. Clint's head snapped up as he froze in place. Pepper already knew who had entered the scene as Blackhood came into the scene. Pepper was glad that Laura was still coving her face with her hood but then Larua pulled it off to show her short brown hair and luckily her eyes were coved by a black mask. She heard Helen cures under her breath they both watched Laura yell Clint to stand down. However, they both saw the signal as she motions with her eyes for Hope to attack. Suddenly Clint was thrown into blond Natasha behind him as Hope grew large from Clint's shoulder. Hope was about to go for the kill only to be tackled by Scott who was saying something to Hope. He had barely missed the thunder shot as Mjolnir came from the sky only an inch from Scott’s face as he grabbed by Thor in the nick of time. Thor put Scott behind him as his eyes started to glow as electric around his whole body. He then raised battle ax up—

Pepper couldn’t watch any more as she turns to Helen as she gave her nodded.

“Go show these people no messes with our family and you.”

Pepper gave Helen a kiss on the cheek as she ran out of the bar. She felt the nanotechnology wrap around her body she just hopes she get there in time.

Also, she really hopes that Tony didn’t watch what was going on and was coming towards the battle too.

She had to make sure before she tells Tony and it kills him.

Rhodey might be alive after all.

000

“Hey this the Awesome Facial Hair lovers---No Tony I didn’t agree to this—no shit Sherlock because you are no fun, honey---Tony y---* _beep_ *”

Liz rolled her eyes as a small smile formed on her lips. Her uncles are so crazy but she was happy that Uncle Tony was finally enjoying his life. Her mother had told everything that happened to Uncle Tony especially to lose his best friend back in Afghanistan. Liz knew that Uncle Tony felt more guilty staying alive when he could have gotten both them out of the cave. Uncle Tony barely talked about what happened in the cave but he always told stories of his best friend no brother helped him all those years since MIT until his death.

Not only that but her mother had told Liz about the tight friendship Uncle Tony, Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Happy and she had.

She understood that tie friendship as Peter, MJ, Need and her used to have. However, ever since her father had killed Need, but no one why the motivative behind it is. Liz never believed her father was one to kill Need and why should he? Even though her dad was the Vulture there were five other villains there and her father had told her that Golbin had pushed Need down the clock tower. Her father and Spiderman had both raced to catch Need but it was too late.

It has been three years since anyone had seen Spiderman or Peter. She didn’t care about Spiderman but she knows that both MJ and she missed Peter. There was already a hole where Need left and she better sure that was how her mother had felt.

So that why she thought she would surprise her mothers with both of girlfriends as they came home early. She was so happy that Shuri got some time off because she just been crowned Queen of Wakanda. It has only been two weeks since her brother died as her cousin appearing out of nowhere to gain control. Shuri had later explained that her cousin had won fairly by Wakanda traditional. However, Shuri had barely had time to grieve her brother when the war for the future of Wakanda was looming over her. MJ and Liz were scared when Shuri went radio silent only for a few days get a call from Shuri telling them that she is okay. Her family was hiding in River Tribe with Nakia when Liz questioned Shuri about what was going on. Shuri told them that she will explain everything later. Luckily MJ didn’t take that answer as Liz told her mothers what was wrong. She was glad that she did because having her mothers, all of her uncles, aunts fight together with Wakanda to defend it. She might have secretly helped too in the air.

So she was happy to bring all of her girlfriends home to meet their families in States. So image Liz surprise once she got off Shuri’s private plane with her girlfriends that she saw a purple contrail in the sky. She knew that it had to be the battle in New York City.

That means that her family was in trouble.

She grabbed her her backpack as put it on as she yelled for MJ to take cover and for Shuri to follow her with Okoyo and Ayo. She ran down the stairs of the plane as she ran faster to get momentum from the ground. As after finally tens of minutes of trying she soars into the sky as two metal wings spread out from the backpack.

Guardian Angel was taking flight.

She had found an old project in Uncle Rhodey’s files that she found Uncle Tony computer called Exo-7 Falcon. She knew this was it. A way to clear her father’s name and bring honor to family again.

As she flew towards where the battle is.

000

When Scott had suggested the idea Steve knew it was crazy.

However, he was desperate, tired and he still was griefing Bucky.

So he was already exhausted when they had landed. They had been trying to get the other team stand down and just listen.

They been trying to find Tony but ended up in a different dimension.

Steve had just dodged beam from a purple Iron suit that sounded like Pepper. Only to have his arms and feet were tied down to the ground by green ropes as a black man just stepped out of another portal said some ancient language as everyone on his team was tied down. 

Before he could react a voice he never thought he would hear in a million years caught his attention.

His eyes locked with Peggy in freaking Captain America suit as she glared at him.

Before he could do anything he felt everything turn black.

~The End~

 


End file.
